Twisted timeline
by TollenReagent
Summary: Hello everyone. The story is translated from a Chinese version (also written by me).


Twisted Timeline

Chapter 1

Stanley stood in front of the Power System, thought for a while, and pressed the button on.

Of course he knew it would not work. Maybe no electrical wire connected with that button. He knew that, according to experience, Narrator would show him a Explosion ending. But, compared with so-called free ending, he preferred the explosion one. At least it had some exciting music.

Stanley waited for those familiar dialogue. But Narrator burst into laughter instead, "Ha, I knew you would choose ON!"

Stanley felt surprised.

"You always disobey order, isn't it? But it's all right this time. I won't punish you. I have a good news. Ready to hear?"

Stanley kept silence.

"It's my last time for narrating! I got promoted! As for you, someone else will narrator your story next time. So, good bye, Stanley! I guess I will miss you. After all, we partner for such a long time. Well, sometimes I might treat you bad. I apology. Good bye, Stanley! Wish you well!"

Narrator got promoted? Stanley thought. Finally it came.

But Stanley did not excite or fear. Nothing can change his mood since a long time ago. This numbness is a protection, an effective way, in his Sisyphus-like life. His even focused attention on last sentence of Narrator. Would Narrator miss me? An apology? Wishes? Stanley thought, and grinned. Come on. He knew Narrator said these polite formulas just because he was in a good mood. He can feel Narrator's excitement.

Narrator continued, "I know you might hate me. I admit I did something bad to you indeed. But those were all required by the job. I wish you could understand. Well, if you have nothing else to say, I will restart."

I do not hate you at all. Stanley thought. I understand you. Trust me, I understand you more than you could image.

But he still kept silence.

Wasn't it only a mischief to explode this place? Is there someone forcing him to scare me with a ghastly doll? Stanley didn't refute Narrator either. In this strange and awful world, he had kept silence for so long, long enough to get used to. He just listened to Narrator.

Wish you enjoy his new position. Stanley thought.

Then familiar darkness came. It was restarting. Stanley lost consciousness.

Chapter 2

Stanley came back to consciousness. He saw the familiar office. Green cursor shone on the computer screen.

He walked out of this office. Familiar dialogue came as usual. All of his co-workers were gone. What could it mean?

"Oh no "Stanley mumbled.

Soon he would breakdown.

Chapter 3

Female narrator woke up in the museum. She looked at this place here and there: pictures, models, huge and white walls.

She remembered the past, something long long ago. Her mind wandered.

Who decided all this? Who twisted time? Who manipulated her, him or their mind? Someone behind? Or destiny? The universe itself? Some strong but blind power?

She walked through the gallery, and stopped in front of a picture. Two ridiculous phrases on it: More Stanley; Less Stanley.

She waited. For a future meeting that happened long ago.

Soon it will come. She had already heard the roar of machine.

She began to narrate," 'Farewell Stanley' cried the Narrator, as Stanley was led helplessly into the enormous metal jaws. In a single visceral instant, Stanley was obliterated, as the machine crushed every bone in his body, killing him instantly. And yet it would be just a few minutes before Stanley would restart the game, back in his office, as alive as ever. What exactly did the Narrator think he was going to accomplish?"

She turned back, toward to a man walking to her.

"Here you come." She said.

Stanley asked, "Who are you?"

"I was you. Just as you were the Narrator."

Chapter 4

Stanley had accepted his life.

Human will get used to whatever awful situation as long as given enough time, isn't it?

He forgot how long had past, and how long to wait. Sometimes he even regarded those memories was just a dream.

Was he once the narrator? That annoying and chattering voice now, is myself at past? Stanley wondered.

He shook his head and laughed. Did the laugh express his self-mockery? Or regret? Maybe it was just meaningless. Just nothing. He stood in front of the Power System, tossed a coin and walked down the escape hallway.

Although this passageway had the word 'Escape' written on it, the truth was, that at the end of this hall, Stanley would meet his violent death.

What exactly is the difference? Whatever I choose, I will wake up in my office just a few minutes later. Day after day. Year after year. Meaningless. Endless.

Oh, no. Not endless. If his memory was not fake, when Narrator become Stanley, what will the former Stanley be? There must be something waiting for him. Stanley thought. This thought was a comfort. (But is it real?)

Machine killed Stanley again. He walked into the museum as usual. But this time he saw a woman, which surprised him a lot.

"Who are you?"

"I was you. Just as you were the Narrator."

Stanley understood what her mean. "But why?"

"I don't know. Maybe just a joke by destiny."

"So, what should I do?"

"Nothing but just wait. Wait for someday when you will become me, and him become you."

"Someday? Is it far away?"

"For me, it happened just now; for you, it is far." She said, falling into a memory of long long ago," far enough to doubt its existence. But remember, it exists. The future exists."

Then they embraced gently.

-END- 


End file.
